The present invention generally relates to devices used for protecting the health of livestock, and increasing production of livestock products, such as milk. The present invention more specifically relates to conditioning livestock bedding by breaking up, aerating and grooming of the bedding material. Conditioning the bedding in this manner softens the bedding material and reduces moisture and bacteria propagation, which helps to create an environment which protects the health of the animals and increases their productivity.
In a typical free-stall barn, the free-stall beds are positioned on either side of a drive-through alley or lane. Over time, the bedding materials in the free-stall beds will become compacted by the animals, and will be wetted with various solids and liquids, including manure and urine. The compacted bedding materials become hard and uncomfortable for the animal. In particular, manure can form a hard crust. In addition, because of the lack of air and the presence of the various solids, liquids and the associated gases, the bedding material becomes a breeding habitat for various bacteria which can be harmful to the animal. For example, wet bedding is an ideal environment for microorganism growth which can result in a cow contracting mastitis, i.e., inflammation of the mammary gland.
It is known to use rake devices to break up the bedding, where the rake tines are dragged across the bedding. It is known to mount the rake devices on vehicles which are driven down the drive-through alley or lane, with the rake device extending to the side of the vehicle. The raking device is then extended into each stall adjacent to the alley, raking over the bedding material. However, rake tines are often not capable of penetrating severely compacted bedding and crusted manure, such that there is limited agitation and aeration of the bedding material. If only the surface of the bedding is agitated, the underlying material remains compacted, hard and uncomfortable for the animal and insufficiently aerated to prevent growth of anaerobic bacteria. A device is required which provides deeper penetration and greater agitation of livestock bedding materials.